


【AllJay】我们终于知道杰森肚子里的孩子是谁的-二桶大蝙蝠

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: 当Omega杰森怀孕后，准爸爸的反应……等等！哪个才是真正的准爸爸？！
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【AllJay】我们终于知道杰森肚子里的孩子是谁的-二桶大蝙蝠

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> *[《我们仍未知道杰森肚子里的孩子是谁的》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741326)的后续
> 
> *本来没想写后续的，但看了评论突然有了灵感，评论里真是人才辈出
> 
> *比上一篇还要多的Tag😂
> 
> *预警：对康纳和凯尔不太熟，写得可能有点OOC了；文里有部分Clex。

1.

眼见的安全屋里的Alpha越来越多，杰森终于忍不住了。

虽然他们都没有留宿，很礼貌地当天就离开了，但也并不意味着杰森就可以接受他们每天翻窗的行为。

说真的，难道就没有一个人选择走门的吗？？！

2.

杰森决定当着所有Alpha的面，跟他们说清楚。

3.

但当日到场的人比杰森想象中的要多。

4.

“为什么康纳和凯尔会在这里？！！！”杰森大喊道。

被叫到名字的两人有点尴尬，想要靠近杰森却又不敢，眼神一直往杰森的肚子上瞟去。

“我叫他们来的。”布鲁斯说道：“他们应该参与到这件事里。”

杰森发誓，如果不是他现在肚子更大了，行动不便，他绝对会一拳打在布鲁斯的脸上。

“但是孩子不一定是他们的！”

杰森很生气，这可能是产前综合征的原因，但更是因为布鲁斯总能轻易挑起他的怒火。

相比怒气值不断上升的杰森，布鲁斯一如既往的冷静：“那我们更应该在孩子生下来前就调查清楚！这不就是你聚集他们的原因？”

“蹭”杰森的怒气值又上涨了一节：“我让你们来，是想告诉你们，滚！出！我的！安全屋！之后不要再来找我了！！！”

布鲁斯皱起眉，露出了蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光：“你需要Alpha照顾你！”

“我！不！需！要！Alpha！！！”杰森回以更大声的叫喊：“我可以自己照顾好自己！而且我还有我的搭档。”

好吧，现在是蝙蝠侠极其不赞同的目光了。

不过站在抱着巨斧的阿尔忒弥斯身后的比扎罗开心地点起了头。

周围的Alpha们尴尬地看着吵架的两人，想劝架却又不敢。

吵架的一个是黑帮老大反英雄红头罩并且还可能是未来孩子他娘（？），另一个是黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠并且还可能是未来岳父（？），哪个有胆子上去拉架的？

人群里，只有丧钟知道，蝙蝠侠还可能兼顾着和他们一样的身份。

而这件事，蝙蝠侠自己却不知道。

5.

“够了！”杰森猛地打断了布鲁斯的说教，大喊道：“我的孩子我生下来自己养！不关你们这群Alpha的事！”

“不！”、“我不同意！”、“不可以！”……

这下不只是布鲁斯，围观的其他人纷纷出声否决。

能不出声吗？再不出声连孩子都要见不到了！

6.

等众人都不再吵闹后，他们终于可以坐下来好好说话了。

杰森一人坐在一张单人沙发上，背后站着阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗。

一旁的三人沙发上并排坐着提姆、布鲁斯和迪克。

没错，布鲁斯坐在提姆和迪克的中间，为了防止他们两个打起来。

虽然两人现今没有表现出这种倾向，但蝙蝠侠嘛，总要有计划。

其实达米安也想来的，不过被布鲁斯发现并关了禁闭，现在正在小黑屋里待着呢。

斯莱德依靠在打开的窗户边，没有去找个位置坐下，他除了摘下了面具，身上还穿着全套的装甲制服，要知道整间屋子里就他一个超级反派，他要时刻准备好突发情况的发生。

毕竟真说不好蝙蝠侠会不会突发奇想跟房间里的其他人说要抓捕他。

现在在其他人的眼里，蝙蝠侠无疑是“辈分”最高的那个，指不定真有为讨岳父欢心而一时脑热的家伙在。

凯尔和康纳彼此都不太熟，只能各自找了把椅子坐了下来，两人之间隔了好大一块空地。

康纳一开始是想找他的好兄弟提姆的，可是提姆……

咳！

总之，除了没坐下的其他都坐下了，开始排排坐分果果讨论孩子到底是谁的……

7.

“所以，综合所有人述说的自己和杰森最后一次的时间。”布鲁斯一本正经的总结道：“先是凯尔回到地球找了杰森……”

凯尔结结巴巴地在一旁说道：“我已经好几个月没回地球了，额，你知道的，我是个绿灯侠，额，所以，额，我很久都没见杰森了，我们就……”

勇敢的绿灯侠此刻一点都不勇敢。

杰森红着脸冲凯尔吼道：“你给我闭嘴！”

布鲁斯像是根本没听到凯尔的话，依旧自说自话：“……然后杰森在哥谭和丧钟，之后是康纳来哥谭找杰森，最后是迪克、提姆。”

“而这些事都发生在一个星期内。”布鲁斯很平静，至少看上起是这样的。

“还有什么要补充的吗？”布鲁斯看向杰森询问道。

有，你。

杰森面无表情地与布鲁斯对视。

当然，杰森是绝不可能说出来的。

“没有了！”杰森咬牙切齿地回答道：“你当我是什么？妓女吗？！”

“不，杰森。”布鲁斯又皱起了眉，想说什么。

在两人再一次吵起来前迪克及时跳出来缓和气氛：“布鲁斯没有别的意思，他只是想调查清楚到底谁才是孩子的父亲，是吧，布鲁斯？”

迪克对布鲁斯疯狂使眼色。

布鲁斯迟疑了一下，点了点头。

他也不想和杰森吵架，只不过每次他们都会不知不觉就吵起来了，一大半吵架在事后都忘记了是什么原因，但下一次他们两个还是会吵起来。

布鲁斯稳定着自己的情绪，告诫自己，这是他的Omega儿子，正怀着孕，还不知道是哪个混账干的！

一想到这，布鲁斯就狠狠扫了一眼在座的几个Alpha。

与布鲁斯对视的Alpha纷纷打了个冷战，恍惚间，他们看到的好像不是西装笔挺的布鲁斯·韦恩，而是一只黑漆漆盯着你看的大蝙蝠。

8.

“你们最后一次的安全措施做了吗？是怎样做的？有没有发生什么意外？”

蝙蝠侠灵魂三问。

“我艹！”杰森这回是真的忍不住了，他从椅子上跳了起来，好吧，他现在的身体状况不允许他剧烈运动，所以，这只是个比喻。

他一脸震惊并面红耳赤地冲布鲁斯吼道：“你竟然当众问这些？！”

这算什么？互助会？！一群人围成一个圈，互相袒露自己的私密？！

可这让在场的所有人中最尴尬的是他自己！

杰森怀疑布鲁斯是故意的。

布鲁斯沉声道：“我必须了解具体情况才能做出判断。”

“我才是那个知道所有情况的！可我都不清楚孩子到底是谁的！”杰森大喊道。

“就是因为你不肯告诉我你知道的信息，所以我才要从他们那调查！”布鲁斯厉声道。

杰森睁大了眼睛，一脸不可置信：“所以现在怪我了？！”

我要怎么跟你说？！难道直接坦诚公开地告诉你，我怀的可能是你的孩子？！

9.

杰森快速地喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏。

一只手突然出现，放在了杰森的后颈上，轻轻揉捏着他腺体是两侧，另一只手则抚上杰森的肚子，缓缓抚摸着，柔和的Alpha信息素逸散而出，抚慰着Omega的情绪。

“放轻松，son。”斯莱德半抱着杰森，安慰着他：“你还怀着孕呢。”

10.

“丧钟？！”

周围的Alpha咬牙切齿地看着丧钟却无法做些什么。

他们有些忽视了丧钟的存在，竟然没察觉到他是什么时候靠近杰森的。

即使他们心里此刻想将丧钟打成粉碎性骨折，但是……也只是想想罢了。

杰森还在对方的怀里呢。

11.

说得好像杰森不在，他们就能办到了似的。

12.

平复了情绪后的杰森才发现自己靠在了斯莱德的怀里。

杰森脸红地推开斯莱德，并狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

斯莱德挑眉，回以一笑。

杰森咬了咬牙，转头瞪向布鲁斯：“你要问就问吧，我不奉陪了！”

“比扎罗，回到你的房间里去，不要用超级听力！”接下来的事可不适合比扎罗听，他还是个孩子呢。

杰森也回自己的房间了，阿尔忒弥斯跟在他的身后。

13.

过了一会，布鲁斯向康纳发问：“他们在做什么？”

康纳愣了一下才想到布鲁斯说的是杰森和阿尔忒弥斯。

他用透视眼看向杰森的房间，脸刷一下就红了，结结巴巴地说道：“杰森、杰森说他胸口疼，然后阿尔忒弥斯在、在……”

即使康纳没有说完，但在场的所有Alpha都明白他们在干什么了。

瞬间，他们对阿尔忒弥斯产生的深深的妒忌。

14.

该来的还是要来的，尤其这还是来自蝙蝠侠的灵魂拷问。

15.

“我们喝醉了，然后就……”迪克深吸了一口气，给布鲁斯一个“你懂的”眼神。

说实话，布鲁斯的这些问题在场的没有人想回答，但谁让他是蝙蝠侠呢？！不回答问题，今天的这关肯定过不去。

而且对于迪克而言，他逃的过初一逃不过十五，他总不能在杰森生下孩子之前都躲着布鲁斯吧？

所以在其他人尴尬不已时，迪克率先开口了。

“我们没做安全措施，那种情况谁能想起来？！”开了一个口接下来的就好说了：“不过我当时处于易感期，应该不太同？”

迪克的意思是指他当时处于易感期可能让杰森受孕的可能性更高，但布鲁斯更关注另一点：“为什么你在易感期跑去杰森那里？！”

难道迪克一直对杰森有意思？！他竟然没有发现端倪，布鲁斯暗自皱眉。

“因为我在此之前都不知道杰森是一个Omega！”迪克为自己辩解道。

旁观人群的眼神从“你这个不安好心的Alpha”变成了“怎么有你这样的Alpha”。

16.

“我和迪克一样对过程一无所知，我也喝醉了。”提姆就像是一个Beta一样冷静：“第二天我是第一个醒来的，我无法确定我们两个是否成结过，不过确实没有任何安全措施。”

“但我发现了杰森的腺体上有咬痕。”提姆抛出一个重磅炸弹：“经齿痕对比，可以肯定那是我咬的。”

“你标记了杰森？！”布鲁斯投来蝙蝠侠眼刀。

“不，那只是一个临时标记。”提姆立即否决道，随即严肃地看着布鲁斯：“我不知道你有没有发现，但据我推断拉萨路池可能对杰森，杰森无法被永久标记。”

布鲁斯的眉头皱得更深了，他并不知道这件事。

17.

“杰森跟我说过他无法被标记的事。”康纳老老实实的说道：“但他也不喜欢被标记，所以只有在第一次的时候我有标记过他，不过那个标记两三天就消退了。”

不老实不行啊，对方可是蝙蝠侠，拥有氪石的蝙蝠侠。

“额，至于安全措施……”康纳迟疑了一下说道：“我们不怎么做安全措施……”

在蝙蝠侠的眼神变得愈发危险前康纳赶紧解释道：“莱克斯检测过，他说我能让人类Omega受孕的可能性极低，杰森也是知道的，然后他就……”

康纳有点尴尬，即使他有刀枪不入的皮肤，但他的脸皮却不太厚。

他试图板起脸认真讲述自己的观点：“咳，其实我觉得这孩子是我的可能性并不大，我当时没有标记杰森，也没有处于易感期之类的。”

在一众Alpha面前承认自己生育能力低，这是十分困难的事，因为这很伤Alpha的自尊心。

康纳讪笑。

不过想一下他以前和杰森做时，自己在慌乱地找着套子，而杰森却是那一副“你又不能让我怀孕还拿什么套子有胆子就直接屮我”的模样，康纳已经习惯了。

18.

“虽然可能性很低……”布鲁斯皱着眉思考着：“但也不意味着没有可能。”

考虑到康纳是由克拉克和莱克斯两个不同种族Alpha结合诞生出的孩子，他本身就是很罕见的例子，不能以常规判断。

虽说克拉克一再表明康纳的出生全靠莱克斯的生物技术，但克拉克在说这话的时候他那与莱克斯同款的钻石婚戒可不停地在闪瞎人眼呢。

之后去跟莱克斯要一下超级小子的身体报告吧，布鲁斯想到。

19.

“我跟杰森是每次都有做安全措施的。”凯尔犹犹豫豫地说道。

还没等布鲁斯心里稍微欣慰点、其他人高兴排除了一个情敌，凯尔又开口了。

“不过上一次不太一样……”凯尔支支吾吾：“上一次我刚回到地球就去找杰森了，还没来得及买套……”

其他人：……

“那你又说做好了安全措施？”

“那应该算是安全措施……？”凯尔迟疑了一下：“我用了灯戒……”

其他人：……

可以，这很绿灯侠。

20.

作为小子在场唯一一个没有回答问题的，斯莱德受到所有人的注目。

“没带套，有临时标记。”

斯莱德回答的言简意赅，但众人对他的怒火愈发雄烈。

21.

虽然现在知道了这些情况可以推断一下哪个是孩子父亲的可能性最高，但终究还是要等杰森肚子的孩子出生才能真相大白。

————————当杰森生了————————

A.杰森生了。

生了一个棕发蓝眼的小女孩。

不用说，在场的所有人只有一个是有棕色头发的。

凯尔兴奋地掏出绿灯戒，直接就想要冲进产房向杰森求婚。

然后他被护士赶了出来。

B.杰森生了。

生了一个白发蓝眼的小男孩。

在场的有谁是白发？

众人的心里瞬间有了答案。

布鲁斯掏出了蝙蝠标，迪克抽出了卡里棍，提姆甩出了长棍，凯尔戴上了绿灯戒，阿尔忒弥斯召来了巨斧，康纳……康纳已经冲上去了。

莱斯利医生抱着孩子站在原地大喊：“还有谁记得这是医院吗？！”

C.杰森生了。

生了一个黑发蓝眼的小女孩。

在场的有谁是黑发或蓝眼的，或者两者都是的呢？

一大半都是呢！

目测唯一可以完全排除的是棕发棕眼的凯尔，但他坚称这是孩子遗传了杰森的原因。

无法从直观角度看出谁才是生父，那只能依靠科学了。

莱斯利医生采集了脐带血去进行DNA亲自鉴定。

鉴定结果出来需要一段时间，所有人都在摩拳擦掌准备着。

C1.或许，不用等鉴定结果出来，他们都知道孩子的父亲是谁了。

“撕拉——”

众人亲眼目睹着刚出生的宝宝把裹在自己身上的襁褓撕开的全过程。

谁家的婴儿在刚出生不久就能这样做的？！

康纳睁大了眼睛，连双脚都微微飞离了地面，整个人浮在了空中，脸上是止不住的傻笑。

“咳！”有人在窗边咳了一声，吸引到众人的目光，首先映入眼帘的就是那反着光的光头。

莱克斯正了正身上的西装，大步走到布鲁斯面前，面带微笑地向他伸出手：“看来莱克斯集团要和韦恩集团联姻了。”

听到莱克斯的话，布鲁斯黑了脸，瞥向莱克斯出现的那扇窗，窗外一道红影一闪而过。

那还会是谁？布鲁斯冷笑。

C2.“鉴定结果出来了。”莱利斯环视众人，宣布道。

“是迪克。”

被喊道名字的迪克一下子懵了，他没想到自己能“中奖”。

他是在场的所有Alpha中在杰森怀孕之前与杰森的关系最“单纯”的那个。

相比其他Alpha要么有与杰森“负接触”的关系，要么对杰森“心怀不轨”，甚至两者都有的，迪克可是十分“干净”的了。

要知道他在此之前都不知道杰森是一名Omega。

不过要说他对于杰森没有半点心思的话……那是不可能的。

不然他为什么会在临近易感期的时候跑到杰森的安全屋去找杰森？！

可这一切发展的都太快了，仿佛昨天他才刚知道杰森怀孕的消息，今天杰森就生下了他的孩子。

迪克低头看着襁褓中的孩子，依稀能看出他和杰森的遗传。

Alpha放出轻柔的信息素包裹着孩子，迪克低声轻语道：“我会保护好你和你爸爸的，小小翼。”

C3.“鉴定结果出来了。”莱利斯环视众人，宣布道。

“是提姆。”

提姆从未如此清醒过，就像是直接喝了一杯十倍浓的咖啡原液。

他立即掏出了随身携带的平板电脑，快速地将自己早已写好的邮件发了出去。

那些邮件分别是联系秘书处理韦恩集团方面的事宜，和联系哥谭各大媒体准备召开重大新闻发布会。

随后，他抬头看向布鲁斯：“我计划等大红过完月子就去度蜜月，婚礼和结婚照可以等大红恢复身材后再补，这些日子公司就交给你了。”

布鲁斯：……

C4.“鉴定结果出来了。”莱利斯环视众人，宣布道。

“检测出的结果里没有一个人是孩子的生父。”

所有人呆愣住了，布鲁斯皱起了眉。

他所查到的所有可疑人选都在这里了，为什么他们之中没有一个是孩子的亲生父亲？！

发现事情脱离了他的掌控，布鲁斯很烦躁。

“所以……”迪克率先打破了沉默：“孩子到底是谁的？”

“孩子的父亲是谁，只有杰森才清楚。”斯莱德从口袋里摸出一包烟，正想抽一根却想起这是产房外面，只能把烟塞了回去。

“你知道？！”布鲁斯敏锐地察觉到了丧钟的异样。

斯莱德睨了布鲁斯一眼，面无表情地说道：“我有些猜测，但还是要由杰森说出来才行。”

布鲁斯沉默不语。

莱斯利示意布鲁斯跟她离开，两人走到了一处僻静的角落。

“布鲁斯。”莱斯利迟疑了一下，还是说出了口：“我觉得这孩子跟你当年出生的样子蛮像的。”

蝙蝠侠受到了惊吓。

——————当杰森生了双胞胎——————

A.杰森生了双胞胎。

一对黑发蓝眼的女孩子。

莱利斯医生做了DNA亲子鉴定，鉴定结果出来了。

A1.“是迪克。”

莱利斯只测试了其中一个孩子的DNA，她没考虑到事情可能还有另一种情况出现。

多年后……

“宝贝，你还不能喝咖啡。”迪克冲上前夺下女孩的咖啡杯，神色十分苦恼。

女孩把视线从平板电脑上移开，抬起头看了一眼迪克，没有说话，又低下头沉浸在电脑中。

迪克看了看正啪啪敲着键盘的女孩，又看了看窗外在花园里玩的正欢的另一个女孩，叹了一口气：“为什么两姐妹就那么不像呢？”

A2.“是提姆。”

莱利斯只测试了其中一个孩子的DNA，她没考虑到事情可能还有另一种情况出现。

多年后……

“宝贝，快下来，那里很危险的！”提姆伸出双臂神情紧张地抬头看着吊在吊灯上的小女孩，温柔地哄劝着。

“我才不要！”女孩一只手攀着吊顶，用另一只手做了一个鬼脸。

再好不容易让女孩回到地面后，提姆低声咒骂了一句：“艹你的迪克！”

B.杰森生了双胞胎。

一个白发蓝眼的男孩，和一个黑发蓝眼的女孩。

不用莱利斯医生做DNA亲子鉴定，大家都能看出男孩那一头白发遗传自谁。

B1.大家都认定了男孩的父亲是谁，也就没再做一次DNA亲自鉴定，但他们都忘了其实还有一种可能。

多年后……

斯莱德抱胸而立，低头注视着黑发蓝眼的小女孩。

女孩丝毫不惧，冷若冰霜地扬首直视斯莱德的双眼。

这么几年过去了，女孩的容貌越来越像斯莱德认识的某个人，就连这冷着一张脸的样子也是。

B2.即便大家心里都知道了男孩的父亲是谁，但莱利斯医生依旧做了一次DNA亲自鉴定。

鉴定结果出来了。

“男孩是丧钟的孩子。”莱斯利自己也感到惊讶：“但女孩的鉴定结果与丧钟并不匹配。”

“虽然很罕见，但异卵双胞胎确实可能出现这种情况。”

斯莱德还没从自己（再一次）当上父亲的喜悦中回过神来，就听到了另一个孩子并不是他的消息。

丧钟：……

为了找到女孩的父亲是谁，莱斯利又做了一回亲子鉴定，但鉴定结果显示女孩的DNA与其他人的都不匹配。

“这种情况最有可能是在相近时间内发生关系才出现的。”布鲁斯看向斯莱德沉声道。

就差指着斯莱德的鼻子问他和谁一起跟杰森发生了关系。

斯莱德看着布鲁斯冷哼了一声。

C.杰森生了双胞胎。

一对黑发蓝眼的龙凤胎。

莱利斯只测试了其中一个孩子的DNA，她没考虑到事情可能还有另一种情况出现。

C1.鉴定结果出来了，“是丧钟。”莱斯利医生宣布道。

多年后，斯莱德看着其中一个孩子越来越像布鲁斯的容貌，抽出了嘴里的烟，悠悠地吐了一口气。

他又帮老蝙蝠养孩子了。

等等！为什么他说又？！

C2.鉴定结果出来了，“没有人匹配成功。”莱斯利医生宣布道。

布鲁斯皱起眉，看向襁褓里的孩子，一种莫名的力量引导他走向其中一个孩子。

他把手轻轻放到孩子身上，一种血脉相连的感觉油然而生。

布鲁斯突然明白了孩子的父亲到底是谁了。

多年之后……

望着另一个孩子与丧钟愈发相似的容貌，蝙蝠侠心里五味杂陈。

他猜到了其中一个孩子的身份，却对另一个孩子的身份失算了。

C2.5：哥谭大大小小的媒体都疯狂地报道起韦恩家的绿帽……

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由二桶大蝙蝠太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](https://peilan841.lofter.com/)  
> 


End file.
